gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phil Cassidy
Phil Cassidy is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as major character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City,and minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto III, chronologically. Phil was voiced by Gary Busey in GTAVC and GTAVCS, and by Hunter Platin in GTAIII; his voice actor in GTALCS is unaccredited. Description In all of his appearances, Phil is featured as a war veteran and heavy artillery arms dealer, selling the protagonist military-grade weaponry such as Grenades, Rocket Launchers, Miniguns, etc. He presents himself as ex-military, regularly talking about his exploits in Vietnam. Cam Jones claims that he was never actually in the army, and army records indicate that Phil was repeatedly turned down for service due to his alcoholism and unstable personality. Ray Machowski refers to Phil as an old military buddy, but from Nicaragua rather than Vietnam. Phil has been featured as a heavy drinker. He distills "boomshine", a highly explosive mixture that can get a man drunk off its fumes, which he started distilling and selling in Vice City around 1984. During a phone conversation with Tommy Vercetti, he explains that due to his heavy boomshine consumption he is blind in his left eye. One of Phil's most notable features is his one arm. He lost his left arm in 1986 after he was caught in the blast radius of a boomshine bomb. In his appearance during GTA VCS and GTA VC, he still has both arms, but in his last appearance, in VC, he blows off his arm with a boomshine bomb while drunk. In GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA III, Phil has only one arm. Biography Events of GTA Vice City Stories In Phil's first chronological appearance, he is introduced to Victor Vance through Sergeant Jerry Martinez. Phil is Jerry's gun dealer. Jerry sends Vic to help Phil get rid of some Cholos that are giving him trouble. Through Phil, Vic meets Phil's sister Louise Williams and Phil's brother-in-law Marty Jay Williams. After completing some jobs for Marty and eventually killing him because he tried to pimp Louise, Vic returns with Phil and saves him from Jerry's goons who want to finish him for betraying Jerry. After being saved by Vic, Phil promises to stay sober from now on; however, he begins to drink again when Armando Mendez kills Louise. Phil, wanting revenge with the Mendez Brothers, gets drunk and blows up the entrance of Fort Baxter Air Base so Vic can steal a Hunter helicopter to attack the Mendez compound. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Phil is sporting a handlebar mustache. Between 1984 and 1986, it has been removed. Events of GTA Vice City In his next appearance, Tommy Vercetti hires Phil to pull off a bank robbery in the mission The Shootist. Phil is the one who suggests Tommy should employ Hillary King as a getaway driver in the mission The Driver. After the robbery (The Job), Phil invites Tommy to work for him in order to get fixed with firepower. After Tommy kills Phil's rival gun dealer Pedro Garcia, a drunken Phil invites Tommy over to check out a Boomshine bomb he had set up, wired to a remote detonator. The remote doesn't work the first time, so Phil changes its batteries for fresh ones sitting beside the bomb. Now standing one meter away from the powerful explosive, in inebriated carelessness, he accidently squeezes the remote's trigger, detonating the bomb and blowing off his own arm. Tommy drives Phil to an ex-army surgeon to be patched up. In Vice City, Phil's mobile home can be entered. Gun Racks displaying several handguns, submachine guns and rifles are on the wall. When his bedroom is entered, his bed consists of a camouflaged mattress, an American Flag styled pillow and a few girlie posters on the walls. A Kaufman Cabs calendar can be seen in his mobile home also. He also has a Patriot parked in a shed near his home. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories Phil makes a short appearance during the mission "More Deadly Than the Male" as Toshiko Kasen's gun dealer. Heavy artillery can be bought from his gun-store, Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. Events of GTA III In the mission Arms Shortage, corrupt LCPD cop Ray Machowski commissions Claude to go and meet Phil at his shop, since some members of the Colombian Cartel tried to extort weapons out of Phil. Phil and Claude attack the Cartel men as they arrive and kill them, preventing them from stealing Phil's weapons. During this mission, Phil claims to have lost his arm in Nicaragua, but it is been revealed later in GTA VC that his arm was blown off in a boomshine bomb explosion. In the credits for the game, he is listed as Phil the One-Armed Bandit. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Redneck arms dealer. *Believed to be involved in weapons trade. *Gun enthusiast. Member of various second amendment organizations and various Vice City gun clubs. *Sources suggest he also distills "boomshine" in own stills. *Fighting war with Mexican gun-running gangs. *Linked with "Cam" Jones. Jones and Cassidy believed to have worked together numerous times although Cassidy has avoided convictions. *Degenerate. *Patriot. *Also believed Cassidy claims to have served in various divisions although Army records show he was repeatedly rejected for service because of drunkenness and an unsuitable temperament for combat. Gallery File:PhilCassidy-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Game art of "Phil The One Armed Bandit" from GTA III. File:PhilCassidy-GTAIII.jpg|Phil during "Arms Shortage", his only appearance in GTA III. File:PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy game art for GTA Vice City. File:PhilCassidy-GTALCS.jpg|Phil Cassidy in GTA Liberty City Stories. File:PhilCassidy-GTAVCS-artwork.png|Game art of Phil Cassidy for GTA Vice City Stories File:PhilCassidy-GTAVCS.jpg|Phil Cassidy in GTA Vice City Stories. File:PhilsPlace.jpg|Phil's mobile home in Vice City PhillCassidy-GTAVC.jpg Mission appearances ;GTA III *Arms Shortage ;GTA Vice City *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job *Gun Runner (Boss) *Boomshine Saigon (Boss) ;GTA Liberty City Stories *More Deadly Than the Male ;GTA Vice City Stories *Cleaning House *Conduct Unbecoming *Cholo Victory (Boss) *Boomshine Blowout (Boss) *Truck Stop (Boss) *Marked Men (Boss) *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again *Lost and Found (post-mission pager message) *Over The Top Businesses *Phil's Army Surplus (GTA III) *Phil's Place (GTA Vice City) *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Phil's Depot (GTA Vice City Stories) Trivia *In the cutscene in the mission Boomshine Saigon, Phil is clearly seen having his right arm, not his left arm, blown off. This is likely simply a mistake in the creation of the cut scene. Successfully delivering Phil to his friend's place shows him correctly, missing his left arm and still having his right. Phil's later appearances also show him with his left arm missing and his right arm intact. *Phil is one of two characters in the 3D Era to appear in the most GTA games; appearing in four. The other is Salvatore Leone, appearing in three. *Phil tells Claude in a GTA III mission that if he fought with him in Nicaragua, he would still have his left arm, but in GTA: Vice City, his arm blows up in a boomshine explosion. This is likely an continutity error because GTA: Vice City was made after GTA: lll, which in VC, he had a much bigger role. de:Phil Cassidy es:Phil Cassidy fi:Phil Cassidy fr:Phil Cassidy pl:Phil Cassidy pt:Phil Cassidy ru:Фил Кэссиди Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Cassidy, Phil Category:military personnel